From Stars to the Ocean
by hiveluver
Summary: After being at H.I.V.E for half a year, Mariana, Caleb, Caireen and Marc think there life has changed in every way... But not at all. They're about to face something they've never even imagined, and this time they won't be dreaming. Sequel to Away From Normal Life.
1. Chapter 1: Midterms Are Gross

Mariana read her study guide for mid-year testing quickly. She kept on hearing Nero's words in her head: "Every last bit of study counts." Since Nero was away for a G.L.O.V.E meeting, they received a free study period during their normal class time.

"What're you doing?" Caireen said, walking over to the table Mariana was using in the library.

"Studying for Technology," Mariana said, pointing at one of the confusing diagrams on her guide. They may still be first years, but everything they learned in there still came to them as confusing.

"Caireen!" Marc shouted. At least they thought it was Marc.

"I better go see what he wants," Caireen said. She could her Marc moaning so she just followed the noise. A lot of people seemed confused as they heard him groan.

She finally found him, crushed under a lot of books, a shelf on his legs. She couldn't help but laugh.

"The shelf fell on me!" Marc shouted as Caireen reached down to lift the shelf up.

Mariana appeared next to Caireen.

"Now this is much better than studying," She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"No, Ms. Trinity, we will not launch the attack." Nero said.

"COME ON!" Shelby screamed like a toddler who didn't get the toy they wanted at the store.

"You really think that killing is the answer here? If we capture them, it will be much more useful, so we can force information out of them." Nero said.

"But killing is so fun!" Shelby said.

"Injury is better to inflict than death." Wing said, standing next to his wife.

"You injure, I kill! Its the perfect plan," Shelby said.

Suddenly, the whole room plunged into darkness.

"What the hell?" Otto said somewhere in the dark. He tried to connect with the lights, but he was unable to turn them on. They must have been remotely burned out. A woman walked out. No one recognized her. She was holding a flashlight.

"Hello, my prisoners," She said with a nasty smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I hate this class," Caireen whispered to Mariana as they listened to Ms. Gonzales' lecture.

"Oh well, we can just both get an F on this crap together," Mariana whispered, her empty notebook sheet symbolizing how much she hated Bionics.

Caireen was putting the finishing touches on a huge drawing of the Eiffel Tower she was making for Marc.

"Mariana," Marc whispered, nudging her.

"What?" Mariana asked.

"Should I shoot a spitball at Ms. Gonzales?" Marc asked.

"If you wanna be immature, go ahead," Mariana replied. Marc tried to hold back his laughter.

"Why do you have such a neverending sense of humor?" Mariana asked.

"Because he's Marc," Caleb whispered.

"No! I thought he was Caireen," Mariana whispered. At that moment, both Caireen and Marc died with laughter. Ms. Gonzales looked directly at them.

"Ms. Allen and Mr. Avril," She said, "Please calm yourselves." Caireen and Marc sat straight up and listened, until she looked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Steak, steak, I love steak, i'm absolutely positively wild about steak," Marc sang as he looked at his steak.

"I'm going to do well in stealth and evasion, but I'll fail bionics along with everyone else," Mariana said to Caleb.

"Bionics? Pssh, I don't need no bionics." Caleb said, throwing down his bionics study guide.

"Yea, where in our villainous careers will we use this crap?" Mariana asked.

"Uh, guys, there may be a problem," Caireen said.

"And what would that be?" Caleb asked.

"Well, we may want to find a more private place to talk about this," Caireen said, gesturing at the doors of the lunchroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Something Happens

**A/N: So I just may have sort of just maybe forgotten to update this story for over 2 months... yeah... sorry about that...**

"Okay, this is private enough," Caireen said. They were stuffed one of the many janitors closets around the school.

"Okay, well, today, I just MAY have snuck into a tech room and spied on the G.L.O.V.E meeting," Caireen said. Mariana facepalmed and Marc laughed.

"Well, what did ya see?" Caleb asked. If this was the problem, Caireen was clearly overreacting at the "security" of the janitors closet.

"Okay, well, I saw something I probably should not have," Caireen said.

"What did you see?" Caleb was urging her to continue.

"Well, the whole ruling counsel was taken by a woman," Caireen said. Mariana gasped.

"How, exactly?" Mariana said.

"Well, the lights went dark, then they were kinda gone. I had to leave quickly, or I was going to be late, I don't want detention with the Colonel," Caireen said.

"I understand that feeling," Mariana said. She picked up a mop on the ground. "What're we gonna do?" she asked.

"Well, I don't really know," Caireen said, "We could steal a shroud." Caireen shrugged. Mariana raised her eyebrow at this and Marc giggled a bit.

"Sorry, Cair, I think that's a great idea and all, but uh, how the hell would we do that?" Mariana asked. Caireen smiled at this.

"Easy. Every other Monday we have flight training," Caireen said.

"And..?" Caleb said, urging her to continue.

"Well, we steal one then," Caireen stated.

"Caireen, They lock the thingie for a reason," Mariana said.

"Exactly. I say that whichever one of us has the highest grade in tech can go and set it to open at a convienent time, secretly of course, then bam. We're back in the outside world again." Caireen said.

"Why didn't we just do that during our escape plan?" Mariana asked.

"Cause, we didn't have flight practice yet, and you made the plan, it takes a genius like me to make things work," Caireen said with a grin. Marc laughed, putting his arm around her shoulder. This was very awkward for a few moments, and Marc quickly realized that and removed his arm. They sat in silence for a moment, Caleb and Mariana grinning at each other, as Marc stood there awkwardly, and Caireen almost seemed disappointed.

"Caireen, at least I actually made an escape plan, lazy ass follower," Mariana said. Marc and Caleb burst out laughing, and Caireen's mouth hung open. Marc was practically chocking on his laughs, and Caireen elbowed him.

"It was your idea!" Caireen exclaimed.

"Okay, back on track. What do we do once we escape?" Mariana said.

"Mar, you know how this goes," Caireen said, "We make it up as we go,"

/

"LOCKED UP! I HATE BEING LOCKED UP!" Shelby yelled, kicking the cell door.

"Hush, they'll taze you again if you don't quick yelling," Laura said.

"I don't care!" Shelby yelled. She had been pacing in the same spot forever. Otto and Laura face palmed and Wing hugged his wife.

"It'll be okay," He said. He gave her a worried look, making sure no one else saw. He mouthed something to her, and she mouthed something back, which made Otto and Laura suspicious. They came and sit back down.

"Well, how we gonna escape?" Shelby whispered.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'll try to write a longer chapter sometime soon... Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Life is Crazy

**A/N: Finally got around to updating this! Hope u enjoy!**

"Can't this class just be over?" Mariana whispered to Caleb, staring at the clock.

"7 Minutes. How far into flight training is thing happening?" Caleb whispered back.

"Halfway" Mariana whispered. Ms. Gonzales looked in their direction and they began coughing. She looked suspicious, and then continued her lesson.

OOOOOOOOOOÔOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Marc," Mariana said as the flight instructor left. Marc nodded, already knowing what she meant. He slowly and quietly snuck out of their shroud. He saw the instructor going into a different shroud to help another group. He quietly crept to the crater control room. As expected, there was a technician.

"Sir, our instructor has sent me to ask you to open the crater for us," Marc said, praying for his life it'd work.

The technician clicked a few buttons and the craters began opening. Marc ran out of the room and onto the shroud. Thankfully, their shroud was directly under the crater. They just went strait up, they heard yells from below but continued going. They soon exited the crater but kept going up.

"Mariana, go forwards!" Caireen yelled.

"I don't know how to!" Mariana yelled back, sounding freaked out. Caireen quickly tossed her the instruction manual and she caught it, quickly looking for the instruction before the top of the earths atmosphere could desintigrate them.

Mariana did something to the controls and they lowered a bit, and began going forwards.

A/N: Sorry this was rly short! I did it on mobile and was having trouble so I'm just going to give this little bit.


	4. Chapter 4: We Manage to Steal A Shroud

**A/N: Yay I can get a chapter out tonight! Sadly, my Laura's Life chp. 1 got deleted so now I'm sad :'( Oh well! I can redo it, but I am going to start doing everything on google drive so it is saved no matter what. Otto's Life should also have another chapter soon! And I am rdy to start Shelby's Life… so yeah, lets do this!**

"This is easier than I thought!" Mariana said as they went across the sky.

"Thank god; I was expected a crash," Caireen mumbled. Marc heard it and giggled.

"Caireen," Caleb called from the passenger compartment. Caireen set down the map she was reading and climbed down the latter.

"Yes?" She asked, sitting next to Caleb.

"Okay, your a better computer person than i am; can you please help me do this? I know professor pike has tried hard to get me to learn hacking, but, thats not really working; I think that if I can hack into this laptop I may get the information on the ruling council's location," Caleb explained.

"Sure, I'll have a crack at it," Caireen said. Although Marc had the highest grade in technology, they all had their opinion that Caireen was better at tech than he was. Professor Pike liked Marc more than Caireen, and it was clear. Marc knew he wasn't great at tech, but being a partner with Caireen every week certainly had something to do with his high grade.

"There ya go," Caireen said, handing him the laptop. It was one of the officail laptops at H.I.V.E, and if any of them had any sort of tracking device on them, this laptop could most likely find it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I HATE THISSSSSSSSSSSSS" Shelby yelled very loud in the cell. It had been a few hours, and there certainly weren't many improvements in their condition.

"Well, calling this a shithole to a guards face wasn't a great idea," Laura said, gesturing at the cut on Shelby's arm.

"Oh shut it geek," Shelby said. She managed not to laugh then began laughing.

"I've been waiting to say that for 2 years," Shelby said, "I just needed a time where I was REALLY mad at you,"

"Why are you mad at me?" Laura asked.

"Good question…" Shelby said slowly. Wing mouthed something to her, and she made a zip it sign with her fingers to her lips as he mouthed it. Otto looked at Wing suspciously.

"Why do you guys keep doing that?" Otto asked.

"Cause, H.I.V.E is a free place," Shelby said, "sorta,"

"We're in a cell, not H.I.V.E," Otto pointed out. Everyone glared at him. Shelby had been off that topic and now he'd ruined it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I think I'm actually doing it right," Mariana said as she continued to control the Shroud. Although she was new to it, she was figuring it out pretty fast. She had messed up a lot at the beginning, but now she felt like she was doing it well.

"Guys, we've got a positive location on the council!" Caireen said, coming into the cockpit.

"Thats awesome!" Mariana said, not looking away from the control panel.

"Okay, Mar, we need you to enter in these coordinates," Caireen said, showing Mariana the sticky notes on which she wrote the council's location.

Mariana entered the coordinates. This was going to be a hard trip.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So you're telling me," The chief of security started, "4 students flew away on a highly-equipped stealth dropship by _mistake?!" _

"Yes," The instructor said.

"Which students, to be exact?" The Chief asked.

"Students Marc Avril, Caireen Allen, Mariana Diaz and Caleb Lee," The instructor said.

The Chief rolled his eyes. The instructor was not aware of the escape attempt that group had made a few months ago.

"Well, we better begin a search," The Chief said, standing up, "The tracker in that Shroud must still be active. Keep a better eye on your class," And he exited the room. The instructor sighed with relief and she too exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Mariana Can't Fly

A/N: Okay, I haven't updated anything in forever. I finally remembered to do that today. Here ya go!

"Mariana?" Caleb asked, coming nearby her.

"Yes?" Mariana asked. She was staring at the control panel.

"Okay, well, you have the EXACT coordinates in the Shroud, and, well, you see, we can't just land there, its like asking to get shot, even with cloaking, we're planning to get out of the Shroud," Caleb said.

"Well, where will we land?" Mariana asked.

"Well, Caireen has been doing some research, and she found a large meadow about ¾ of a mile away from where the council is being held," Caleb said, showing Mariana the shot of Google Earth that Caireen had found.

"Hmm, seems good enough," Mariana said.

###

"Okay, I have a question," Shelby said, getting off the concrete slab "bed".

"Lets hear it," Otto pushed.

"Where is Raven?" Shelby asked.

"On assignment," Dr. Nero said.

"Yeah, but she must be suspicious or somehow aware that we're captured, I mean, she would need to report in and she would notice that you weren't answering your blackbox, which, yes, we know doesn't exist anymore, but she's not stupid," Shelby said.

"Good point, Trinity," Nero said. Ever since he started a relationship with her, they had little periods of time where she wasn't all that romantic. This time had been one of them, so he hadn't been communicating with her as much through that particular mission. He now wished he had been doing so.

Everyone jumped as the cell door opened, and a man pushed Raven into the room. She was unconscious but, suspiciously enough didn't seem to be injured.

"So, when're we gonna be let out?" Shelby asked out.

"In 4 eons," Otto said.

"Oh, shut up Otty," Shelby said.

"Hey! Thats my name for him," Laura whined.

"Oh no! I'm gonna get arrested!" Shelby said sarcastically.

###

"What a graceful landing," Caireen said, climbing out of the Shroud.

"Hey, give me a break, it was my first time," Mariana said, smiling, as she too climbed out to the Shroud, followed by Caleb and Marc.

"What now?" Marc asked.

"We gotta go to where the council is being held," Mariana said.

"I wrote it on my hand," Caireen said, holding up her palm so the others could see.

"Looks good, its not too far from here," Mariana said. They chose weapons from the Shroud and began walking. Mariana clicked a button on a remote she had and cloaked the Shroud.

"Uhhh..." Caireen suddenly stopped walking.

"Come on, Cair, we have to keep going," Mariana said, sounding irritated. Marc suddenly stopped walking.

"I don't think that's going to be an option," he said. Mariana suddenly spotted it too; 3 suspiculously dressed men running towards them. Mariana didn't stop to say anything, she just ran, the other 3 running after her. Caleb turned and fired his gun. It hit one man in the knee, and he fell, howling in pain. Marc caught on and he fired his gun, but it missed the men. Caleb began to tire, and an idea popped into his head. The men didn't have guns. He stopped running. As the men came closer, he shot one in the knee, but by the time he was ready to shoot again, the other man was too close to shoot. The man launched a weak punch at Caleb, which Caleb side stepped, and Caleb drop kicked the man. Caleb quickly gave the man a nerve pinch, leaving him unconscious. The other men couldn't run, so Caleb and his friends would be able to go.

"When did you become a fighter?" Mariana asked, smiling.

"Well, I don't know, maybe our sessions with Colonel Francisco," Caleb answered, breathing heavily.

"Well thanks for saving us," Mariana said, putting a hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"Haha, anytime," Caleb said.

###

Raven woke up to find herself in a cell with Shelby, Laura, Wing, Otto and Dr. Nero.

"Hey," Shelby said, looking angry.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"We got captured," Laura said.

"Shut up Laura," Shelby said, pacing back and forth.

"And Shelby has been in a bad mood since we were captured," Laura said.

"I don't blame her," Otto murmured.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle Begins

"Caireen, keep up," Mariana growled as Caireen struggled to run, holding the laptop.

"You try running with a laptop," Caireen said, picking up her pace a little bit.

"How close are we?" Marc asked.

"¼ of a mile down the road is the base where they're being held," Caireen said.

Mariana suddenly stopped running and turned to face the others.

"Guys, we might want to, oh, i don't know, plan before we just go running in there with guns," she said, the others stopping.

"Good point," Caleb said.

"OH! I have an idea!" Mariana said, looking at a strip mall nearby, "We're still kids guys,"

###

"Wing," Shelby growled.

"Yeah?" Wing said, coming over to her.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Shelby said, sitting on the bed.

"Take a nap, you haven't slept enough," Wing said. It was very true. Shelby hadn't slept since they were captures, the dark circles under eyes did a great job of explaining that.

"Fine," Shelby said, laying on the concrete slab.

###

"Mariana, this better work, or we'll be captured too," Caireen said, getting onto her rental bike.

"Well, I don't know what else will," Mariana said, and she began to pedal.

"We're not exactly what I'd call 'good luck,'" Caireen said. Mariana shrugged and pedaled further.

When they got to the building, they pedaled into the parking lot. A guard came out with a gun.

"Wow! Are you sure your mom works here?" Mariana asked Caireen in a dramatic voice.

"Yes!" Caireen replied.

"Oh! You must be Operative Petrone's daughter!" The guard said suddenly, "I'm guard 56, nice to meet you, Olivia," he held out his hand to Caireen and she shook it.

"And you are...?" Guard 56 asked the other kids.

"I'm Georgia," Mariana said, "Olivia's friend,"

"Aaron," Caleb said.

"Will," Marc said.

"Well, Georgia, Aaron and Will, you can come along with Olivia and I to go to Olivia's mother's office," Guard 56 said, opening the door to the building.

###

Shelby finally drifted off, and Wing was relieved.

"What's her problem lately?" Laura asked.

"What do you mean? She's always like this when we get captures," Wing said.

"Yeah but you guys keep having weird whispering sessions and its getting weird." Otto said. Wing sighed. He knew it was going to come to this at some point.

"Well, she's a little, well, let's say... Pregnant," Wing said quietly. Raven and Dr. Nero's mouths dropped, but Otto and Laura just smiled.

"Oh my god!" Laura said, "and at the same time as me!" Laura said.

"Wait, you're pregnant too?" Wing asked.

"Yes!" Laura replied, "3 months!"

"Why'd you never tell us?" Wing asked, "2 months by the way."

"Probably the same reason you and Shel never told us," Laura answered.

"But you're villains!" Dr. Nero said.

"Yeah, well, we all know about your kids," Otto said.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Nero asked, turning red.

"I know stuff. About your kids Rachel and Peter," Otto said. Dr. Nero's mouth hung open, and Raven just laughed.

###

"This is your mom's office," guard 56 said, "Make yourselves comfortable, your mom is in a meeting, she'll be back in, let's say, 10 minutes," with that Guard 56 exited the room

"Jeez what a ditz," Caireen said, walking to the computer. Marc laughed.

"No kidding," Mariana said.

"Okay, I got the full map of the building, Caireen said hitting print. She went to another part of the computer for camera feeds. To enter the dungeon there was a guard. Caleb came and looked over her shoulder.

"Let me take care of him," Caleb said, taking the gun out of his 'school backpack'.

"K Aaron, let's get outta here," Marc said, grabbing a gun of his own.

"Wait,lemme disable the cameras," Caireen said. She turned off the cameras one by one until they were all off. She then added a password so operative Petrone wouldn't be able to turn the cameras back on. "Leggo," she said, and they left the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Captured

"With our luck, there'll be a million guards at the dungeons when we get there," Mariana whispered as they jogged down the hallway. Caireen had connected her laptop to the main network just in case there was anything she had forgotten to turn off.

"Caleb!" Mariana whisper shouted as he stopped and looked at a door.

"I found something useful!" Caleb whisper shouted back. Mariana walked over. The sign on the door said 'key room'. Mariana tried for the door. As expected, it was locked.

"Caireen, is the lock electronic?" Mariana asked.

"No, but surely we can pick it from learning in class," Caireen answered.

"What if there are people in there?" Mariana asked.

"I turn on the cameras on my computer," Caireen said clicking on things, "Nope, get picking,"

Marc walked up to it, and sighed, studying the lock for 30 second before pulling a knife he took from the shroud and attempting to bend the blade in half but failing. Caleb bent it for him and handed it back. Marc bent the edge back, and slid it in the lock. The lock popped open and the door opened. Mariana, Caireen, Caleb and Marc walked into the key room. All of the keys were labeled.

"Crap, which cell are they in?" Caleb asked.

"Checking..." Caireen said, tapping at the laptop keyboard, "Cell 3," Caleb picked up the key, and everyone followed him out the door. They silently crept through the dark hallway where Caireen disabled the lights. Suddenly, there were footsteps up ahead.

"Hey! Who's there!" The guard shouted.

"Its Operative Pelton's daughter and i'm with my friends," Mariana shouted back. The guard turned on his flashlight and pointed it at them.

"Okay," the guard said. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"Looking for my moms office," Mariana lied.

"I can show you there," the guard offered.

"Nah, we're capable, thanks though," Mariana said. The guard nodded and walked away.

"These guards are dumbasses," Caireen whispered once the guard was far enough away. Marc giggled quietly.

"The dungeon," Mariana whispered, pointing at the 2 wooden doors in front of them with the sign 'DUNGEON' above them.

"Let's go," Caireen said, and they opened the doors, walking in. A guard was at a desk.

"Hey, we wondering if you could let us in?" Caleb asked, before jabbing the flesh behind the guards ear, knocking him unconscious.

"Okay, lets move, fast," Mariana said, and to walked to cell 3. Marc slid in the key and opened it up.

"Hi," Marc said.

"What on earth are you doing?" Dr. Nero asked the students in front of him.

"Saving you," Mariana answered.

"How did you get here?" Nero asked suspiciously.

"We escaped H.I.V.E in a Shroud and then flew here and infiltrated the building and came to save you guys," Mariana answered.

"So you're the first students to escape then?" Nero asked.

"Yes, under good reason," Mariana replied.

"Uh, we should go..." Caireen said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Shelby said.

"We should split up, so we're not so... Big," Caleb said. They decided to have one of each type in each group: someone to watch your back, a good infiltrator, and a techno advanced person. Laura, Wing and Marc went together, Otto, Raven and Mariana went together, and Caireen, Caleb, Shelby and Nero went together.

###

"Shh," Wing said to Marc, who was laughing at something Marc said. Laura had taken the laptop of the guard who Caleb knocked out and was hooked up to the network.

"Wing, there is a guard up ahead," Laura said. Wing nodded and walked up the corridor, knocking a man unconscious before joining Marc and Laura on their walk up the corridor.

###

"I bet we're first," Otto said as Raven took out one more guard and they stepped oytside.

"When are we not?" Raven asked him with a smile.

"Exactly," Otto said, returning the smile.

"And we're the only ones not hooked up to the network," Raven said, and her and Otto high fived.

"Guys!" Caireen said as she and Shelby ran out of the building.

"Where's Nero and Caleb?" Raven asked.

"They got captured! With Wing, Laura and Marc!" Caireen said.

"Are they still inside?" Raven asked, taking out her katanas.

"No, they said they were being taken to the Ostar Base," Caireen said.

"Can you find the coordinates on your computer?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, its still loading," Caireen said.

"Well where is your Shroud parked?" Raven asked.

"A field about 3/4 of a mile from here," Caireen answered.

"Great, let's go," Raven said, walking to a car nearby and smashing a window in the back seat, and opening the door. She climbed into the front and quickly hot wired the car.

"Get in," she said, opening all of the doors. Caireen, Shelby and Mariana climbed into the back, while Otto climbed into the passenger seat.

"Okay, direct me where to go," Raven said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! **


	8. Chapter 8: In The Base

"Okay, I'm having us land a few miles from the coordinates Caireen gave me," Raven said to the others in the Shroud.

"A few miles?" Caireen said as her and Mariana groaned.

"Its the way to be safe, guys, and besides, if we find a car, Raven is good at hotwiring," Shelby said, having been on many missions with Raven in the past.

"So what's our gameplan?" Otto asked.

"Well, thats what I needed to talk to you guys about. We can use these, first off," Raven said, taking out a box of thermoptic camouflage suits. Everyone grabbed one and sat down.

"Well, I know all of you skills, Shelby your a good infiltrator and you can fight, but i'd rather you not fight since, well, you know, and Otto your the best hacker in the world because of your brain, and Caireen can do lots of technical work, and Mariana is just a good all around villain, so, i say we split into two groups," Raven said, "What do you think Otto?"

"I think you should go with Shelby and Caireen. Shelby can infiltrate and get you guys through locked doors, and Caireen can hook up to their network and do tech work. Mariana and I will go together, and though we can't fight, I can disable their nerve pulses telling them to punch, which takes like tons of work but if it will help us, i have to do it, like i did with furan," Otto said.

"Well, sounds good to me," Raven said.

###

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Caleb whispered as they were marched down the hallway, guards in front of them.

"Probably being locked up," Marc answered.

The guards pulled Laura, Marc and Wing, who was unconscious away from Dr. Nero and Caleb. Caleb wondered why this was.

"Master wants them up in the… other base," The leader guard said to the guards dragging Nero and Caleb down the hall. The way the leader guard say this confused Caleb.

They continued down the hallway until they walked into what felt like to Caleb as an airplane, where they were cuffed to their seats. Caleb looked around; he didn't see any escape routes as the airplane moved. He also couldn't lock pick; he'd have to see where this ride took him.

###

Otto and Mariana crept silently through the halls of the base. Mariana was glad to be put with otto, since she'd learned about him in Villainy Studies and he seemed like an experienced villain who would be good to learn from. Suddenly, they heard voices up ahead. They pressed against the wall and activated camouflage. Another benefit of being with Otto was that he could disable all of the cameras. A group of armed guards walked by, and Mariana held her breath from nerves.

"Oh, guys, we gotta turn around and get to the dungeons," The leader guard said, "Apparently a group of infiltraitors are attempting to free the G.L.O.V.E prisoners that we kept at this base," The group of guards started jogging the other way from where they were walking. Otto gave Mariana a hand signal and they began silently following the group of guards. Mariana felt nervous, seeing the guns that she knew they would use in severe circumstances.

"Sir, is Nero's assassin there?" A guard asked, sounding very nervous.

"They're camouflaged, and why did you ask? Are you not capable of taking on an operative of that skill level?" The leader asked.

"I am perfectly capable, sir," The guard said, gulping nervously.

###

Shelby deactivated her camouflage as she, Caireen and Raven stepped into the cell holding Marc, Wing and Laura. She quickly undid the cuffs around the prisoner's wrists.

"Here, put these on," Shelby whispered, pulling out some extra camouflage suits they had brought. They quickly put on the suits.

They heard the sound of yelling and running coming near them, and they all quickly activated their camouflage suits. The guards came in and saw the open door, and what to them was open space.

"They're gone! Fan out and find them NOW!" The leader screamed, and the guards began running around the dungeon.

The group of "invisible" escapees slowly crept out of the scrambling guards, trying to get out without getting caught.

Once out, they ran into Shelby and Otto. Thats when Raven noticed something.

"We're missing two," Raven said.

###

Caleb and Nero felt their flight touch down. Guards came in and uncuffed them from the seat, recuffing their wrists once they were standing. They began dragging them along again. Once out of the plane, they entered the room. This room was strange. The walls were decorated with stars. As the guard pushed him closer to the wall, Caleb realized it wasn't a wall at all; it was a window.


	9. Chapter 9: From Stars

A/N: Please forgive me, its been forever since I updated cause I'm so forgetful! I promise I'll update faster now!

Caleb gasped. It was a window. With stars. They were thick glass windows. But there were stars. They were in space.

A guard roughly grabbed him and Nero, pushing them into seats, but no cuffing them. Suddenly, a man in a huge coat walked into the room, sitting so he was facing Nero and Caleb.

"Welcome, to the stars," he said, "I'm Polaris, and you shall serve me for the rest of your lives, up here in the stars. Others who think they can beat our villainous organization much serve. Its a shame we couldn't get you pretty assassin, Nero, or your friends, Caleb, but having the two of you will do us much good.

"Here, you'll do whatever I ask or there will be severe consequences. Understood?" Polaris finished. Caleb felt a plan boiling in his head.

"Do guards follow us to make sure we are doing our work?" Caleb asked.

"No, the guards who bring you here aren't good, so we execute them," Polaris said. Caleb suddenly realized that the guards seemed to know this, as they didn't have surprised looks on their faces. Caleb suddenly felt something in his pocket.

"You too stay here, the doors will be locked so you have no way of getting out. Guards, follow me." Polaris said, standing up. When Polaris and the guards had turned their backs and were walking away, Caleb leapt up, stabbing the knife from his pocket in Polaris's back. Polaris screamed dropping to the floor as blood poured out of his back. The guards were instantly of Caleb, and they fought hard, but Caleb fought harder. He knocked out the first one with a bunch to the head, and the second one, Nero came to help, punching him in the head as well.

"Well, i'd say we get out of here," Caleb said.

"The question is, how?" Nero added.

###

"We've checked everywhere, guys," Shelby said, "what's the use checking more?"

"There's really not much else we'll find." Mariana said.

"Caireen, check the last departures of the base," Otto said.

"Ummm, guys, I don't think we'll have the easiest time saving them," Caireen said. Raven looked over.

"Are they across the ocean?" Marc asked.

"Worse than that," Raven said, "They're in the stars."

A/N: I know its short but I needed a small chapter where a lot happened to shift to what happens in the rest of the pic. Review please!


End file.
